Sarah Frobisher-Smythe
| kolor oczu = Niebieski | urodziny = 7 lipca 1915 | nazwy = Emily Grant | rodzina = Robert Frobisher-Smythe (ojciec) Louisa Frobisher-Smythe (matka) Rufus Zeno (adoptowany brat) | pierwszy odcinek = House of the Black Bird | aktor = Rita Davies }}Sarah Frobisher-Smythe była starszą panią, która odwiedziła Ninę Martin, gdy tylko ta przybyła do Domu Anubisa. Sarah mieszkała w Domu Anubisa i przyjaźniła się z Victorem Rodenmaarem Juniorem. Historia Sarah Frobisher Smythe urodziła się 7 lipca 1915 roku. Rodzicami dziewczynki była para archeologów. Mieszkali wówczas w Domu Anubisa z opiekunem Sary, Victorem Rodenmaar'em Seniorem i jego synem, Victorem Rodenmaar'em Juniorem, który przyjaźnił się z potomkinią rodziny Frobisher-Smythe. Gdy Sarah miała 7 lat, jej rodzice wyruszyli do Egiptu w poszukiwaniu grobowca Tutenchamona. Niestety jakiś czas później zginęli. Wcześniej jednak pozostawili w domu skarby zabrany w ekspedycji: fragmenty kielicha Ankh i maskę Anubisa Po ich śmierci, Sarah opiekował się Victor Senior, który nie należał do najmilszych. Głównie dlatego, iż chciał wydusić z dziewczynki, gdzie znajduje się Ankh, ponieważ złożony może dawać wieczne życie po wypiciu z niego eliksiru. Na domiar złego zwrócił przeciwko małej Sary swojego syna, Victora Juniora. Kilka lat później Rodenmaar uległ wypadkowi i zmarł. Dziewczynka, wraz z jego synem została oddana do sierocińca. Po jakimś czasie jej prawnymi opiekunami zostali Gustav i Isabella Zeno, którzy mieli już jednego syna, Rufusa. Sarah zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Gdy dorośli, założyli akademik w rejonie szkoły, do której obecnie uczęszczają nasi bohaterowie. Tym akademikiem został Dom Anubisa. Tajemnicą jednak jest, dlaczego w artykule z lokalnej gazety opisującej zdarzenie Victor i Rufus wyglądają tak, jak obecnie, zaś Sarah się zestarzała. Gdy akcja serialu rozpoczyna się, Nina spotyka w drodze do szkoły staruszkę siedzącą na ławce. Jak się później okazało, jest to Sarah, aktualnie mieszkała wtedy w domu opieki. Jednak co dziwniejsze: wszyscy sądzą, iż nazywa się Emily Grand. Nina bardzo zżyła się z nią, zaś sama Sarah bardzo pomogła przy rozwiązywaniu zagadki. W połowie serialu Victor dowiaduje się, że staruszka jeszcze żyje. Zaprasza ją do Domu Anubisa, tam Sarah przypomina sobie całe dzieciństwo. Na koniec mówi Victorowi, że nie wie, gdzie jest skarb, po czym wraca do domu opieki. Sarah umiera 23 października 2010 roku. Widzimy ją jednak w niektórych odcinkach jako ducha. W drugim sezonie Tajemnic Domu Anubisa Sarah komunikuje się z członkami Sibuny przez jej domek dla lalek. Bardzo pomaga im w znaleźeniu Maski Anubisa. Lalka Sarah rozpoczyna tajemnicę poprzez "wiersz". Gdy Nina stłukła lalkę na strych wchodzi Victor i pociąga za sznurek wiszący z głowy lalki. Słychać tam głos małej dziewczynki. Dziewczynką tą jest oczywiście mała Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. Sarah opowiada swój "wierszyk", a wszystko słyszy Nina, która stoi na schodach od strychu. Nina mówi o tym "wierszu" Fabianowi. W wierszu wsponiane jest o "Wodzie Życia" i "Łzach Złota". Nina i Fabian domyślają się co to jest "Woda Życia", ale nadal nie wiedzą co to są "Łzy Złota". Nina i Fabian będą musieli wznowić działalność Sibuny. W domku dla lalek Sarah Nina znajduje mapę korytarzy pod domem. A jakby tego wszystkiego było mało Ninę nawiedza duch zmarłej egipskiej bogini Snkhary. Senkhara karze Ninie znaleźć Maskę Anubisa, albo zapłaci życiem. Niedługo potem Senkhara nawiedza w snach jej przyjaciół z Sibuny. Wszystkim "zostawia na pamiątkę" znak Anubisa na różnych częściach ciała. Charakterystyka Praktycznie nikt o niej nie pamięta. Nie ma żyjących krewnych, a na chwilę obecną jej jedynym przyjacielem jest wybrana, którą niegdyś po śmierci odwiedzała w snach. Gdy była dzieckiem, mieszkała w Domu Anubisa. Zna tajemnicę kielicha Ankh. Jako dziecko, Sarah była niską dziewczynką o bardzo bladej cerze i jasnych blond włosach. Zazwyczaj ubierała się w sukienki w stylu XX wieku. Czesała się w warkoczyki, co tworzyło bardzo niewinny wygląd. Ma niebieskie oczy. Jako 95-latka była już staruszką o siwych, niemal białych włosach, które były krótko obcięte. Jej skórę pokrywała znaczna ilość zmarszczek. Ubierała się praktycznie jak każda kobieta w jej wieku, często jednak widzieliśmy ją w koszuli nocnej. Obecnie widzimy ją tylko w postaci ducha. Sarah może sprawiać wrażenie trochę młodszej, zmarszczki i siwe włosy jednak pozostają. Ma na sobie białą suknię, ogółem zjawę otacza dobra aura. thumb|Sarah odwiedza Ninę we śnieByła osobą dobrą. Niestety jej szczęśliwe dzieciństwo zostało zniszczone przed śmierć rodziców, co pozostawiło traumę na całe dalsze życie. Przestraszona Sarah musiała bronić się przed jej obecnym opiekunem. Pani Frobisher-Smythe była bardzo opiekuńczą osobą. W dzieciństwie nie przyjaźniła się z dziećmi w swoim wieku. Jej jedynym przyjacielem był Victor Rodenmaar Jr., jednak straciła go, gdy wziął stronę swojego ojca, który oskarżał Sarę o znajomość ukrycia kielicha Ankh. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Po jego śmierci, została przeniesiona do rodziny zastępczej, gdzie poznała Rufusa Zeno. Przyjaźniła się z nim i nie wiedziała, że jest zły. Na chwilę obecną zaufaniem darzy tylko i wyłącznie Ninę Martin - wybraną, która bardzo przeżyła jej śmierć... Galeria Sarah 1.jpg Sarah 2.jpg Sarah 3.jpg sara.png|Sarah gdy była mała dziewczynką . więcej fotek... Ciekawostki *To od niej zaczęła się cała tajemnica. *Matka Sary - Louisa - zbudowała replikę Maski Anubisa, która okazała się prawdziwą. *Sarah była wybraną, a jej Orisionem - Rufus. *Jej rodzice wybudowali bibliotekę w pobliżu domu. *W 2 sezonie komunikuje się z Niną za pomocą domu dla lalek *Ona dała Ninie Oko Horusa *W 2 sezonie, gdy komunikowała się z Sibuną za pomocą domu dla lalek, pomogła im w wielu zadaniach m.in. Zadaniu z Orłem, Zadaniu w gre w Klasy itp Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie